powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
April Bright
Panda5.jpg Toq0goupink.jpg Toq-5pink.png 1392503857470.jpg ToQ5Gou Pink Ressha Cockpit.jpg Hyper ToQ 5-3.png ToQ 5gou.jpg background April isn't most like regular girls she's into singing,fighting and video games but because her imagination she comes a nightmare for the shadows aside from her smartness she has kinder side that shows for her teammates but only becomes soft for Ian and Mina. She's a tomboy but still a bit girly. Personality She is a girl whose Imagination is second only to Rob Bowman, but often takes a negative direction. In essence, she tells tall tales and unforeseen events usually take place. Because of this, April's body can't really handle fighting too well unless she uses her imagination to will herself into an unbeatable warrior. She also has a crush on Ian Bennett. She looks up to Mina Bennett she's 17 so she's the same age of Timothy Blue and Ian. She didn't know that Andre Bannan could become the orange ranger. Even though she gets scared a lot she's very smart so her nickname is Brighty she only likes it beause at frist Ian calls her but later loves the nickname and hates if anyone besides Ian calls her that she has shown that she has feelings for Ian by trying to save him but Timothy and Rob thinks that because they're friends Ian tries to find out her feelings but Mina is the only one who knows . April can do anything if she set her mind to it. Even though she gets scared she has some boyish qualities inside her and she loves the way Ian plays guitar in his spare time she is also a tomboy as well as Mina. She is offinaly 17 but acts like she's 15 Relationship Rob Bowman(childhood friends)-they have been friends since they were 3 so they're like brother and sister so April works her best to be like him. Rob knows how dangerous April can get when she imagines to be strong and when Rob is upset she's always their to help him. Timothy Blue(friends)-they're both kinda timid at times but April can be a bit braver then him but still clumsy as him. So sometimes they can work together but they also can't cooperate well if it's just them but they try to work together because of that they can work well but not all the time. Mina Bennett(Best friends)-Mina and April are best friends and they always help each other if ones upset when Mina had memories of a festival and it was bothering her April helped her out of it. April looks up to Mina and treats her like a sister she hates it when Mina is hiding something and it annoys her. April and Mina were best friends in preschool as well. Ian Bennett(Love interest)-She was great friends with him and she still is but she gain feeling for him after she told him that she was sorry for breaking his kendama and he protected her from the shadow monster's fire attacks because of that they were able to become friends again. April and Ian are both the smart ones of the team and they work well together. April did want tell Ian about her feelings but worried if it might ruin their friendship. But they both know that they care about each other Category:Power Rangers Rail Force Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:KAT349 Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers